Policy:Editing
This wiki has a number of policies in regards to editing and formatting pages. All pages *Don't vandalise the wiki. **Due to the problems this wiki has has with vandalism in the past annoymous users will be blocked without warning for one year. **Users editing with an account will receive at least one message on their wall before being dealt with in the same way. *Please keep in mind this is a wiki, not a place to discuss your opinions. Please only leave comments discussing how that page is edited not your thoughts on the subject. *''Numberjacks'' is originally a British show, so coverage on this wiki will refer mainly to that fact. Pages for episodes Story pages should follow the following format: Things to note are an infobox detailing the season of the episode and the episode number, the date it was first broadcast and the writer (who is Chris Ellis) for all regular episodes and the episodes that immediately precede and follow it. An image of the episode should also be in the infobox and should reflect the title of it to some extent. The lead should usually be a short sentence introducing the article and should make mention of any notable features such as first appearances of characters. Following that should be a plot detailing the events of the episodes. A list of characters should feature after the plot and they should be sorted under the headings "Numberjacks", "Agents" and "Others" (for notable characters not just some background man.) The References section is for any references for real world things for example "Four was the 4 on a washing machine". The Notes section is for behind the scenes notes such as firsts or absences of main characters. The subsection Production errors outlines any "goofs". A video of the full episode should be featured in the Notes section and this should also be linked to again in the section labelled "External links". Categories on pages: * A category specifying the season. (e.g. Season 1 Episodes) * Categories specifying the appearances of Numberjacks not in the main group. (e.g. One Episodes) * Categories specifying the meanie(s) in the episode. (e.g. Spooky Spoon Episodes) Pages for characters Pages for main characters should be formatted as follows: *A lead introducing the character (noting their appearance.) *Then, a "Biography" section detailing the events of their life (i.e. one or two sentences detailing the events of episodes they appeared in.) *A "Behind the scenes" section should also be included first and foremost noting who voiced the character. *Birth dates of characters are not written about on this wiki as it is uncertain exactly when a character was born. *Note that only information that is present in the story can be used. Any prominent real world information can be put in a behind the scenes section. Obviously for more minor characters an article like this cannot be achieved. Depending on the size of their appearance only a paragraph may need to be included. If possible an image should always be included. Category:Maintenance